


Build-a-Moth

by Tremble



Series: 10,000 Indrid & Duck Oneshots [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Build-A-Bear, Fluff, M/M, oh and indrid cries but thats fluff too, thanks @ indruck discord, thats it theres only fluff here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremble/pseuds/Tremble
Summary: Duck can't believe Indrid has never went to build-a-bear before, but to be truthful he was never able to go either.Now they both can.





	Build-a-Moth

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know what im doing anymore,,, no beta reading lets post right after writing! 
> 
> this is all the indruck discord tho yall are great and I love your ideas

“Wait are you seriously telling me you’ve  _ never _ heard of build-a-bear before?” Duck was beyond shocked. Sure, the nearest one was quite a bit away, but everybody has at least seen one before. He remembers his friends all getting them when they were younger and he’s walked by the store many times when he travels to that mall out of town. 

 

Indrid cocked his head to the side slightly, a cute trait he’s picked up, “I am a magical being from another world. I am incredibly powerful beyond human limitations and quite famous in this world in terms of my sylvain form. How is that the one fact you think is unbelievable?” 

 

“Okay well that stuff is a little different. By the time I met you I was already so deep in it, I was just like this might as well happen too. Why not, y’know? Build-a-bear though? That’s like a huge chain company and you’ve got to be older than it. Haven’t you been here for-” 

 

**“Over a century,”** Indrid spoke over Duck’s last words, “It’s been around that long since I arrived, I didn’t exactly keep track of the time when I first came over here. Building bears wasn’t the reason I was sent here, though I am amazed that such a place exists.” 

 

Indrid never came here on a vacation, but he decided to stay anyway after falling in love with this world. It was times like these that Duck remembered there was such a difference between them. Sometimes, Indrid worries that this difference would be the reason for their separation. Life spans and life endangering duties aside, what if they were too different to be a match to begin with? Duck had those worries too, but not right now. He was always happy to show his boyfriend new things in the world, especially if it was something they could do together.

 

Duck talked through the process of making one. You were able to pick out a design for the bear, any accessories or clothes, then you watch the staff worker awkwardly fill it before it gets sewn up again. As he spoke, Indrid watched the possibilities shift. The futures were mostly focused around actually  _ going _ to a build-a-bear, something that had such a small chance yesterday that he did not even glance at it. 

 

“Oh.” Indrid’s eyes focused back onto Duck as he turned his attention away from the visions, “The bears are  _ stuffed _ animals!” 

 

Duck only stared blankly at him and sounded confused, “Yeah? They are?” 

 

“Ah, you know” Indrid spoke quietly, clearly embarrassed. “With cotton.” 

 

Duck laughed, "Shit, I hope they are! We’re gonna have a lot of traumatized kids if they weren’t.” 

 

Indrid didn’t often volunteer to go to populated places, but it would be criminal for him to stay silent knowing how happy it would make him. “I would like to see this place in person- to know if it’s all it’s hyped up to be.” 

 

When Duck smiled, Indrid knew it was already worth it, “It’s a bit of a drive, but the malls it’s in is open until late. We can grab a bite to eat, then head out?” 

 

After indrid agreed, they set out to eat and get ready. Duck insisted on wrapping Indrid up like a mummy even though Indrid argued that it didn’t matter either way. His body just couldn’t hold on to it’s own heat. Duck told him that the extra layers would insulate him better and Indrid really didn’t know enough about heat diffusion to know if it was bullshit or not- and Duck didn’t know either (it sounds right, right?). After heating the car up, they began their journey. 

 

* * *

 

 

“For a store named Build-a-Bear, they have a lot of non-bear animals to choose from. You would think that they would change that.” Indrid commented when they were close. Duck only shrugged in response. “I already have an idea for what I’ll get. His name; Bear Duck Newton.” 

 

Duck glanced at indrid incredulously, and just laughed, “Alright, but why not just Bear Newton? There's already an animal name.” 

 

“Well, obviously you are Duck Newton, a bear. If I just say Bear Newton then it implies you weren’t already a bear to begin with. I have to say Bear Duck Newton to show that you’re a double bear now.” 

 

“No way, you know that’s not how that works.“ They both had smiles on their faces, Duck continued the banter. “If you say Bear Duck Newton then it just means a version of me that is a bear and it implies I’m not a bear normally. The exact opposite thing you said.” 

 

Indrid taps the steering wheel, “We could go back and forth until we arrive, but I thought of a better idea instead. Smokey the Bear Duck Newton! It’s perfect, you two are basically already the same person but different types of bears.” 

 

“Okay okay, now you’re just fucking with me. So you’re saying-  **If I turned into a bear and he turned into a person we would be exactly the same?”** Indrid took over the end of Ducks sentence, nodding in agreement. Duck laughed again and continued talking alone, “On a serious note, lemme know if it gets too much, alright? I know you said populated places make your visions more overwhelming, so say the word and i’ll take you out- no questions asked.” 

 

Indrid promised to let him know as usual. He felt incredibly lucky to have such an understanding man. Duck rarely forgot to say that before entering a store like that one, and if he did he usually just curses at himself and says it right there in the middle of an isle even though at this point he feels the offer can go unsaid. 

 

He was going to stand out, he always does. Whether it be from his strange state of dress, his fashion-forward glasses, or just the strange features he crafted into the disguise itself. He was going to  _ especially  _ stand out in Build-a-Bear; a store mainly reserved for children. Even so, he knew he was going to have a great time anyway. 

 

“I still can’t believe all the trouble you gave me for not knowing about this, when you never technically came here either.” Indrid took hs boyfriends hand as they hurried out of the cold and into the mall towards the store.

 

“How- You knew about that! I was going to tell you wasn’t I?” Duck sighed, “Yeah I never actually went myself. We didn’t have the money to spend on just a toy at the time. Jane was able to get one though when I was older and too self-conscious of others opinions to just say fuck it i want a bear too they’re soft and cute. That said- I’m uh, I’m real happy I got to come here with you instead.” 

 

Indrid smiled and gave Duck a short kiss, not wanting any nearby kids to see PDA. “We better hurry, it’s going to be hard to choose.”

 

As prophesied, an hour came and went without them making any final decisions. Duck was sitting on the ground surrounded by six fluffy bears and then a small group of others off to the side. 

 

“Did you grab enough there Duck?” Indrid smiled as he rejoined him, holding two nearly identical bears he had yet to choose between. 

 

Duck sighed, “To be honest, I’m not so sure. Might need another two or three and the one that really stands out from that bigger pile should do it.” He looked hopelessly lost, “Do you know if there’s like a good one? I know they’re all good ones, but- actually can you tell me if there’s a  _ bad _ one here? One that’ll give me bad luck or like get in the way of… something- maybe inadvertently cause me to trip over it because it blends in with the carpet too well or uh anything.” 

 

“Are you asking if one of these stuffed animals will. . .lead to injuries?” 

 

“You know what,” Duck waved him off, “That’s stupid. I’ll just . .pick. . . one.” 

 

Indrid looked back to the two bears he had in his hands. They both would suit Duck perfectly. Somewhere in their conversations they separately came to the same conclusion that they would be giving them to each other. He put the lighter bear back down, the color doesn’t look as nice with the could-pass-as-belonging-to-a-forest-ranger-even-though-it’s-really-not hat he picked up. 

 

Duck stared at each bear he had and put back some. He still had an armful of choices though, “ **I’m getting these.** ” Indrid speaks with Duck and tilts his head again in confusion. Duck continues speaking, “Well I uh- saw this bunny and it reminded me of Dr. Harris Bonkers Phd and I thought Aubrey might get a kick out of it since it looked so much like him. Then I thought some of the others might be sad if they didn’t get one so uh. I just, these reminded me of them so I was thinking they could all get a little surprise present. Might help with all the shit that’s been happening recently, light up the mood y’know?” 

 

Some timelines faded away with new ones taking their place. The details were uncertain, but Indrid knew this would make them happy too. He fell in love a little bit more at his considerate companion. 

 

Indrid smiled, a wide unnerving thing. “Of course. I thought I saw a scarf and some goggles over this way, Jake is going to love it.” 

 

They continued on their way to pick out the presents for the rest of amnesty lodge. Jake was given a blue Pokémon, (Why was that even an option here? Humans are bad at naming things.) Squirtle, with a tiny colorful scarf and big goggles. Aubrey got a bunny with a graduation cap, y'know for getting the phd. Barclay would get a big bear with a chefs hat and an apron they thought was absolutely adorable (Duck said he was going to write something on the apron after they got it, 'Bigfoot the Big Cook'). Some of the others came with a little bit of trouble since neither of them knew Dani or Ned all that well, but they eventually picked something out for everybody. Even Mama had a little bear too. 

 

It took an excruciating amount of time for each animal to be stuffed and sealed. The process was made even more awkward since they were two grown men buying an armful of toys that required them to kiss a tiny heart to be shoved through the ass of each of them along with the cotton. 

 

By the end of the trip after the presents were dropped off to their respective residences and they arrived back into the winnebago, they were both exhausted. 

 

“I know I wasn’t exactly trying to hide him, so it’s not a surprise.” Indrid handed Duck a fluffy dark brown bear with a hat and a skateboard,” But- here he is. Smokey the Bear Duck Newton: Cool Edition.”

 

Duck laughed, happiness visible in every part of him, “And for you: Indrid Cozy!” He revealed a white and black speckled bear wearing striking red glasses with heart-shaped lens and holding a white mug with the word ‘Nog’ written in sharpie over it. “I tried looking for a moth- or really anything close to it. Hell, a butterfly would work if it looked close enough, but they didn’t have it.”

 

Indrid shook his head, “Believe me Duck, there’s no need for that. I’ve been happier these past few months than literal decades before.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Duck looks at the plushie in his hand, it’s finally finished. After going to build-a-bear with his boyfriend, he couldn’t get the idea out of his head; a stuffed animal based off of his Sylvain form. He busted out his old sewing kit and went to the library to learn how the fuck he was suppose to do this. He looked for help online and found a lot of people selling mothman plushies, but they weren’t entirely accurate and he kind of wanted to do it himself anyway. He bought the materials and tried making it based off some slightly-edited patterns he found online.

 

The end product wasn’t perfect by any means. The stitches showed and were uneven. The wings weren’t symmetrical and neither were the eyes, but it wasn’t horrible by any means either. It was soft and the pieces were securely attached- it even looked pretty close to the real deal as far as designs go. Duck still can't get over the actual  _ pain _ he felt every time he stabbed himself with the needle ~~which happened more times than he's prepared to admit~~ , but it was completely worth it. He only hoped Indrid would like the gift. There’s no way he doesn’t know about it. Indrid has been acting strange recently, almost as if he was nervous, but the topic never came up. Hopefully that wasn't a bad sign, but he would find out soon. Duck was already heading towards his boyfriends place. 

 

Indrid opened the door to his winnebago a few moments before Duck actually reached it and gave him a sheepish smile, getting more ahead of himself than normal in his anticipation. 

 

“I’m guessing you saw this coming already,” Duck began and Indrid nodded in agreement. “I really wanted to get you something a bit closer to you and I uh, it’s not the best workmanship out there, but I made it. I prob- whoa wait baby, are you crying?”

 

Indrid wiped his eyes under his glasses and sniffled, “Go on.” 

 

Duck bit his lip in worry, but brought out the plushie and handed it to Indrid, “I don't really have any uh occasion this is suppose to be for, but you deserve something nice. So, here it is.” 

 

Indrid looked at it for a good five seconds and suddenly hugged Duck tightly, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“I’m sorry,” He sniffled again and took a shaky breath, “This is- This is just the nicest thing anybody has- has ever done for me. Nobody has spent that much work on- on something for me before.” 

 

“Oh, baby.” Duck kissed Indrids cheek. He felt a pain in his chest remembering how Indrid has spent his years; alone on earth, too scared to risk getting close or all his time being stolen by his duties in sylvain. A single homemade gift was enough to make him cry like this. Duck patted his back soothingly. 

 

“You’ve made me so happy Duck,” He tightens his hold on Duck and lets the feelings of affection and happiness wash over him. 

 

“You’ve made me happy too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any fic suggestions please let me hear them because.... wanna write them... I love them,,
> 
> and also let me know if you guys want me to write about the other characters actually receiving the gifts and their reactions and stuff? I almost did it, but I wasn't sure if I should or not so like lemme know if thats a wanted thing


End file.
